Dreaming of Mother
by Kajune
Summary: Gokudera has a dream one night, where his mother appears.


**Title : **Dreaming of Mother

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre : **Family / Angst

**Warning :** OCness.

**Summary : **Gokudera has a dream one night, where is mother appears.

---

Today had been a very rough day for Gokudera. He had to be _with _Tsuna all day, up until a few minutes ago. Having to run around and keep Tsuna happy wasn't an easy task like he had imagined it would be. He had to try and stop Reborn from attacking Tsuna randomly. He had to beat the hell-out-of Yamamoto so he would stop acting all stupid around Tsuna. He kept coming back though, and it got on Tsuna's nerves. He had to shut the mouth of Ryohei, or Tsuna's eardrums would burst. He had to stop Lambo from causing rukus wherever Tsuna was or was going to go to. He had to stop Mukuro from playing tricks on Tsuna like turning his desert into a volcano that exploded in 5 seconds. Tsuna was safe anyway, but Gokudera really needed an ambulance, so did Mukuro, who was laughing non-stop. Until Hibari came by, and hit him agents the wall and went for Tsuna. With all the burns on him including loss of blood and a dizzy feeling that made him a bit woozy he still had to stop Hibari from hurting his boss.

All that had to be done and have been done now Gokudera wants to sleep. Slowly, does the 'Hurricane Bomber' close his eyes, to forget about Hell that ruled his day. Time for Heaven.

The first thing that Gokudera woke up to was the sound of music, definitely coming from a piano. Gokudera was shocked to find himself not in his bedroom but in the room he used to play the piano in when he was young. That wasn't the main reason why he stood speechless and shocked beyond belief, it was because of the view of a young woman playing on that exact piano he used to play. The song was familiar, and so was she.

She looked like his mother.

It took seconds for him to realize that she was his mother, and this must be a long lost memory, being brought back. He disagreed with that though, when the beautiful woman stopped playing within the middle of the song and turned to face him.

"Would you like to join me?"

It took a while before Gokudera could respond. When he did, he sat next to her, and stared at the piano, instead of her smiling face, that almost made him have the urge to cry.

"Hayato-kun," She called. It was a miracle to be in a dream with his dead mother and have her see and talk to him. Out of his will, a tear slid down his cheek as she looked at him in curiosity. She could not see the tear, since it was on the right side of his face, and she sat on his left. "What's wrong?" She gently touched his right cheek with her hand and pulled it away when she felt it was wet. Her expression fell into worry immediately. "Hayato-kun, don't cry. Mother's right her." She placed a hand on his right shoulder and pulled him slightly closer to her, while letting his head lie on her shoulder. Her other hand caressed his wet cheek, as his expression, seemed empty.

Eventually, he began to cry non-stop, and pulled her in for a tight hug. She was surprised at first but then smiled and hugged him back just as tight. The words he said to her after all his tears had been unleashed, was...

"I miss you."

She giggled, and brought them into eye contact. Seeing her warm smile, made Gokudera hate his father even more. Seeing her beautiful eyes, made him think of his sister, who slightly resembled her even though they aren't related. Seeing her wonderful face, made him love his mother even more.

He smiled, to show her that he can be strong, for everyone.

"Hayato-kun," She began. "I will always be with you. No matter what happens, I will always be in your heart, and memories."

Gokudera felt like crying again, but he was a man dammit! He had to act strong for everyone. He just had too! Crying was for babies and he wasn't one, unless you miss someone you never truly had time to spend with. Gokudera's smile grew wider and he can she was satisfied with that. A moment of silence occurred and broke when she spoke.

"Let's play the piano."

He nodded in agreement, and both faced the piano, and began playing it together.

Gokudera Hayato believed that this moment came because of his hard effort in keeping someone happy. Love is there and when you try hard enough to protect it, you will be rewarded, by love itself. Though this was clearly a dream, and she might be his imagination, Gokudera still believed it was her, since he could feel warmth coming from her body along with joy from finally being with her again.

Gokudera, spent his last moments with his mother, playing the piano.

---

**End**


End file.
